


剖开你的胃（完结短篇）

by LensQiao



Category: Original Work, 原创小说 - Fandom, 原创耽美
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensQiao/pseuds/LensQiao
Summary: 剖开你的胃by儿皿色





	剖开你的胃（完结短篇）

“呃。我说？”N·S躺在床上，手脚都被缚住。他稍显费力地抬起脖颈向自己的腹部看了一眼，问我：“你搞完了？”  
我镇静地摇摇头。  
“你他妈怎么搞的？”N·S果然生气了，“不是说好了趁我睡死的时候动手吗？这下搞得老子白打麻醉药了。现在昏昏沉沉的，你赔啊？”N·S那张秀美无俦的脸挤上了猥琐的表情：“不过，你要是过来给爷香一嘴儿，爷就不生气了。嘿嘿。”  
我盯着他，没有说话。我是在希冀，希冀能从他的脸上看出一些不一样的神情。  
这将决定我的命运，也将决定N·S的命运。  
但是没有。  
我感到很兴奋，同时也不惋惜N·S的命运。这是他这窝囊一辈子的最高成就。  
作为神的献礼。  
“你干嘛啊？你怎么还绑上我了？”N·S仿佛感受到了什么诡异的困惑，不安地动了动自己被困住的手腕，旋即脸上又被一层轻浮的色迷迷所覆盖。恐惧不足以打消这个人的色欲。  
“你、你他妈的，终于开窍啦？”尽管如此，我对N·S的评判，或者说人类的评判似乎还是有一些不够精准。他还是在畏惧，咽了两下口水。我不知他是在激动，还是在颤栗：“原曲，你要跟我玩捆绑PLAY啊？”  
“那怎么还穿着你的白大褂啊？啧啧啧，我懂了。捆绑PLAY加制服PLAY。我操，你怎么连手术刀都还没有收，你他妈的这是要来SM啊！”N·S用略带惊异的眼神地望了我一眼，说，“我俩谈恋爱这么久，没看出来你居然还有这种爱好啊。了不得了不得。”他称赞道：“你干嘛不早说？亏我还为你纯洁了这么久。说实话，是不是其实每次爷操你的时候，你在我下面，都欲求不满啊？”  
“不是的。”  
我终于忍不住打断他。人类的丰富联想着实让我感到厌恶。一见短袖子，立刻想到白臂膊，立刻想到全裸体，立刻想到生殖器，立刻想到性交。[1]  
“我们现在来完成这场手术。”  
“哈——？”N·S也着实惊讶了，“现在？原曲，你脑子怕不是被门缝夹了。我麻了的时候你不割那个瘤子，现在我醒过来了，你来给我做手术？你平时在医院就是这样给别人看病的？奇了怪了，你这样的人还能收到病人的锦旗？好在医院已经把你赶出来了。你平时还哭唧唧个屁，我看人院长赶得对！”  
他以为我是在开玩笑。  
的确，我平时是经常开玩笑，可是我从来不在专业领域开玩笑。我的职业，是医生；医生，是神圣的。医生是白衣天使，医生拯救人的生命，医生于两米之间纵横人的一生。虽然我有时感到人的生命不值一提，但是挽救人的生命仍然是天的嘱托。而傲对我的专业水平感到骄傲。我不能允许别人亵渎我的技术与对职业的爱。  
而且我开的玩笑从来都很高雅，含蓄。其实一般来说，N·S都听不出我在开玩笑。要么是他不懂得我所提及的典故，要么是他无法明白我的隐喻。  
这群笨蛋！院长是笨蛋，N·S是笨蛋。举世皆浊我独清，众人皆醉我独醒，是以见放。[2]  
“你这个笨蛋！”我难得地失声尖喊，“给我住嘴！”  
N·S终于感到不对劲了：“曲儿，原曲，小曲，你到底想干嘛？”  
“我都说了，动手术。”  
“可我现在是清醒的啊。”  
“就是要你是清醒的。”我的嘴角忍不住荡漾出一个弧度，“不清醒，怎么知道哪些是你的，哪些是神的呢？”  
“我平时对你不差啊！”N·S几乎要哭出来了，但他膀胱内储存的液体比还在眼眶里打转的液体先行释放。我皱了皱眉。  
这对我来说没有什么，良好的职业素养可以让我直视一切病人的屎尿。我只是担心神会有所不适。  
我熟知N·S的性子。得赶快动手了。  
光与影的使者蛰伏在浅薄的手术刀刃上。我被医院驱逐，很难找到专业的无影灯。只有这把刀，由我亲自制作，一直陪伴我。  
“到底是为什么啊？”  
我感到很惊讶。N·S居然真的哭了出来。我用刀尖蘸取那两点眼泪，泪珠里锁着N·S漂亮极了的面孔。因为凹凸的模糊，恰好看不清他的表情。这真是太美妙绝伦了。  
我并不急切，找准了他胃部的位置。解开他的扣子——N·S的审美很差劲，这是我为他精心挑选的白衬衣，不然太糟蹋这张脸了。  
刀锋沿着纹理缓缓划过他的白嫩皮肤，刀身一点一点没入他的皮层。我故意行走得很慢，为了保持这具躯体的完整性。  
“操！”N·S疼的大喊大叫起来，“我承认，我承认还不行吗？我他妈不就是在外面找了几个小男孩吗？玩玩而已，玩玩而已！我对你才是真心的。原曲，原曲！啊——我求你了！饶了我吧！”  
“原曲，原曲。我错了，我真的错了。”N·S的声音哀恸起来，我甚至觉得有些美丽。  
“我、啊——我当时不该强奸你，我不该欺负你，我不该让你叫我爸爸，我不该骂你是狗，我不该把你操到肛裂，我不该轮奸你的老婆，我不该杀你的女儿。我不该，我不该，我不该。我该死，我该死。我应当被千刀万剐，我罪有应得。啊——可是、可是！”  
N·S疼的说不出话来了。  
我替他继续说下去：“可是我是一个遵纪守法的好公民。你应该由法律来惩治，而不是我在这里私下报仇。”  
N·S绝望地点点头，用尽全身的力气：“原曲......你是好人，你前途锦绣，你未来光明。你不该、你不该啊......”  
“没用的。”我沉着地摇摇头，“你的父亲不会看着他的儿子进入监狱的。”  
即使他的儿子杀人，即使他的儿子亵童。  
N·S抓住稻草：“我父亲！我父亲！你要是杀了我，他会给我报仇的！原曲，原曲！你不要做傻事啊！”  
“你真是个笨蛋。”我语气亲昵，“我哪是要杀你呢？你疼吗？你疼吗？我手法这么完美，你哪里会疼呢？你连血都没流什么！你还是这么有精力呢。我是要帮你重生啊！”  
N·S晕过去了。  
等他再次醒来的时候，我已经把他的胃剖开来许久了。  
胃袋大敞着。我被里面的东西所感动，不由得忘记了对N·S的厌恶，毕竟现在这里只有他一个人可以与我分享奇迹的快乐。我太快乐了，我太感动了。  
“你快看！你快看！”我掐住他的后脖子，往上一推。好像有什么东西移位了，但是没关系，N·S和我一样快乐，一样感动了。  
“我操......”N·S双眼失神地骂道，很快变得疯癫，“你他妈的往我胃里放了什么！这他妈是什么鬼东西！原曲你个下流胚！狗娘养的货色！”他呜呜地哭起来：“原曲，你说啊，别吓我，求你了......”  
他的胃里没有胃液流动，也没有食物的残渣。里面有花花草草，也有虫蛆蚊蝇；有七彩的玻璃弹珠，也有咩咩叫的茶杯猫咪；有一沓一沓的钞票，也有染血的医用棉签；有鼠标，还有电线；有《钢铁是怎么炼成的》，还有春宫册......N·S的胃是超乎我们想像的超大藏宝库。  
我热泪盈眶，但眼泪没有流出来。我的眼泪是为神留下的，而区区神迹，尚且不足以得到我的眼泪。  
N·S的眼泪却从来没有止住过：“原曲.....我错了，你杀了我吧。这他妈的是什么啊，你别吓我。”说着，一只癞蛤蟆从他的胃里跳出来，蹦上了他精致的鼻尖。我及时地抓住，把他塞回去。  
“你待会可能要走，也可能会留下。先别跑，乖啊。”我温柔地安抚那只癞蛤蟆，侧头瞥了一眼N·S，这回他没晕。  
“原曲......”N·S说，“你是恶魔吗？我怎么感觉你头上长出来两只角了......”  
“我不是恶魔，我是迎接神的使者。”虽然不想和他搭话，可是他这样污蔑我，我也没法不回嘴。  
“那你为什么骗我？我操你的时候问你恨不恨我，你说你爱我......”N·S继续呢喃。他要疯了。  
“我当初怎么会看上你呢？你不就是假清高吗？”他自言自语道，“你说你爱我。你说你不记我的仇，你说你感谢我，你说我让你获得了新生。我们不是恋人吗？我们不是在热恋中吗？”  
“N·S。”我说，轻轻抚上他的眼，“我没有骗你。我爱你，我感谢你，你让我获得了新生。你让我知道了神的存在，你让我懂得了神的美。所以现在我来报答你了。我要让你也获得新生。神将在你身上重生，神将再次降临我们的世界，降临在你的身上，你不高兴吗？你不骄傲吗？我为你高兴，我为你骄傲！而我，作为神的恋人，将与神一起，拯救世人。”  
“你疯了。”N·S说，声音颤颤悠悠，“是我让你变疯的吗？”  
“我没疯。”我的声音控制不住，越来越大，“我开始也很厌恶你。我也想不明白，为什么神会挑选你。恐怕连你自己都不知道，也不敢相信，像你这样一个污浊不堪的人，竟然会被身选中吧？直到逐渐被神指引，慢慢解读神的遗迹，我才知道，神挑选你是有原因的。”  
“什么原因？”我不知道N·S是被我吸引了，还是被我蛊惑了。  
“亲爱的。”我说着，又兴奋起来，“让我慢慢告诉你。”  
我颅内高潮了。这可真糟糕。神会怪我吗？  
因为颅内高潮，我很难继续维持语调与神态的平静：“你自私，懒惰，狂妄，骄傲，贪婪，武断，刚愎自用，固执任性；愚昧，无知，虚荣，做作，妒忌，颓废，不明事理；厌烦 焦躁，暴怒，欺凌，软弱，不安，喜怒无常，无法自已。[3]你集人世间之大恶于一身，你是人类罪恶结出的最美花朵。亲爱的。”  
“而这样的你，有着这样美丽的脸庞。”我用洗干净了的手术刀刀背蹭过他的脸颊，“神爱你。亲爱的，神追逐美，神喜欢美。你这样烂到骨子里的人，最适合析取灵魂。你没用信仰，没有爱，灵魂不曾固定在你身上。你的灵魂对你的身躯没有留恋，没有依赖，只消随便一引诱，就可以让它变得支离破碎。你的灵魂与神做交易，它和你一样下贱，但它居然还嫌弃你。神用永生的资格换取你的身躯。永生对于没有容器的灵魂，是折磨，是惩罚。没有信仰与爱的灵魂永生又有什么意思？它将永远飘零，它将陷入痛苦的深渊，然后坠入地狱。而它也不能进入轮回，因为它的容器由神所占用！哈哈，你明白我在说什么吗！”  
“你、你们欺骗了我的灵魂。”N·S近乎窒息。  
“你以为你的灵魂真的什么也不知道吗？”我笑道，“你的灵魂不在乎。它太丑恶了，还有什么痛苦能够比得上做你的灵魂呢？你的灵魂本身就是痛，就是苦。它还笑嘞。它占大便宜了！它无所谓！”  
“而一旦你的灵魂离开，你就是神的最佳容器。你美丽，你旺盛，你是骄阳，你是阿波罗。你之前犯下了许多罪，可当神降临在你身上时，所有的罪过都被抹去，沟壑会被填平，伤痕会被治愈，悲伤会被驱逐。你看我！你看看我！我就是先前神迹的受益者！我观察到了神，我迎接神。我在你的脸上看到了神，神用你的脸与我对话，神藏在你的每一个神态，每一个表情里！神躲在你的睫毛后面，神藏在你的眉毛里！你进入我的时候，话语粗俗，可是你的脸在安抚我！因为那是神的脸！神与我恋爱。你以为我之前实在和你谈情说爱吗！不！不！我是在爱神，我是在感受神的爱！我在与神交流，与神沟通！你怎么能理解，能明白呢！你如此愚蠢。你愚蠢到似乎不存在灵魂，你的灵魂存在与否对你有什么影响呢？它未曾在这个容器里留下半分痕迹。最适合神的降临。”  
说句实话，N·S其实算不上那种“人类的愚蠢”。他不过是缺少那种被真正称为灵魂的东西，彻底地缺失。我多少次试图窥探他心灵和思想的深处，可每一次的结果都让我像站在了悬崖边上一样头晕目眩：那里一无所有。一片荒凉。[4]  
“我不恨你。N·S，我羡慕你。”我在他的额头上落下一个柔柔的吻，“不过即使不能成为神的容器，能与神为伴，我也满足了。”我有些嫉妒地看了看他的脸。  
他真的很美。足以撑起神的光辉与爱。  
“谁叫我没有长出你的这张脸呢。N·S，你不开心吗？”  
N·S抬起眼来：“你疯了。放我走，你在编故事罢了。你只是得了失心疯。让我走，我会给你找一家好的疗养院的。有海，有林，像你经常描绘的那样。”  
“N·S，你这是顽灵不化。”我严肃道，“但无论如何，我们也要开始迎接神的步伐了。”  
N·S叹了一口气：“原曲，我好可怜你。也好同情你。”  
“我不需要你的可怜和同情，我拥有神的爱。神只爱我一人。”  
“神难道不是爱众生的么？”  
“神...神...”我恶狠狠道，“我是医生，我爱众生，而神只需要爱我。”  
“神需要我这个容器。”N·S的语速慢慢缓了下来，求饶说，“反正你不能杀我。”  
“当然！我没说要杀你！”我又尖声喊道，“我还需要你和我一起完成迎接神的仪式呢！”

“cut！”导演走来，看看我，又看看巫，“第一场戏你们都还挺进入状态的嘛。一遍过。”  
我走开几步，接过助理递过来的矿泉水，咕噜噜地喝掉了大半瓶。这角色可真他妈的废话多，台词念的我喉咙都生烟了。  
“原曲，你到底为什么要杀我？”有人从背后幽幽拍了拍我的左肩。我大吃一惊，被一口水呛到。  
“咳咳，咳咳。”我没好气地回头，发现是满脸深情的巫。他见我反应如此激烈，换上自己那种嘻皮笑脸的独特表情，伸手替我顺了顺气：“不好意思啊。我跟你开个玩笑呢，没想到你反应这么大。出戏出的可真快，我还以为你会给我再念一大段有关神与灵魂的台词呢。”  
我摆摆手，表示没关系：“后面没什么这种大段台词了。都是些嗯嗯啊啊的东西。你大概已经听的耳朵都起了茧子。”  
巫笑道：“第二场戏不是我俩在挑东西么？你从我的胃里跳出各种乱七八糟的小玩意儿，问我哪个是我的，哪个是神的，等属于我的东西全部清空了，我的灵魂就会被驱逐，神就来了。”巫翻动着手里的剧本，很认真地看着：“等到......等到，对了，就是这里。等到你从我的胃里拿出几个跳蛋。我们俩就开始争执这究竟是神的，还是我的。然后你就见色心起，我俩开始做爱了。嘿！这他妈的什么狗屁情节，逻辑不通啊！编剧是脑残吧。”  
“也没有很逻辑不通。原曲是以为神已经出现了，自己是在和神做爱。其实做爱做到一半神才出现。”我凑过去看他手上的剧本，“难度挺大嘛，你还得在做爱的时候分饰两角。前半段疯癫好色，做一个又害怕又觉得很爽的low逼。后半段......后半段做个高洁的神。很考验演技啊。”  
“我靠。这他妈哪里是神啊，你果然是被骗了，这是你的幻觉吧。”巫摇摇头。  
“等等，角色是角色，我是我。麻烦你讨论的时候用角色的名字，不要你啊我啊的，听起来怪奇怪的。”我笑笑，打趣道，“原来你的口头禅是‘我靠’啊，难怪前面听你说‘我操’的时候总觉得有点不顺耳，好像有点卡带。你也不练练，有没有点演员的职业素养啊？”  
“我靠。”巫又骂了一句，“这能怪我？以前拍片的时候哪有什么剧情和台词要求，不就是上来就干的？干到情深处，谁还管你骂的是‘操’还是‘靠’。GV演员而已，能让观众爽不就是正义。顶多有些人设清纯的，忍着不骂脏话就是了，谁还想得到这部GV废话要求这么多，折腾死我了。说起来，这部GV可还真他妈屁事多，干就干呗，还搞出来这种设定和剧情。有病吧。要不是钱多，老子才不干。”  
“观众喜欢呗。”我随意接口说，“现在市场上全是硬戏的GV早就没观众看了。观众就喜欢那种在硬戏里还掺杂这一点剧情的。最好还得是些伦理啊、禁忌啊之类的，要的就是又感人又有深度，以前那种GV已经上不了台面了，是低档的GV。现在人要看，得看有深度的GV。我看这部就还挺不错的，有拍到社会的阴暗面，还写到了人神恋爱，有点意思。”  
“哪有意思了？这他妈就是一部GV。能不能搞得纯粹一点啊，以为自己是魔幻现实主义么。什么阴暗面，也太假了吧。”巫耸耸肩，“我怎么觉得，我唯一能从这部GV揣摩出来的道理是：人类进化的最高形态其实是颜狗？这神不他妈的就是看中了我长得貌美如花吗？什么灵魂好抽离，灵魂抛弃了我，都他妈是编出来的屁话，也只有你相信。它就是觉得我长得好看而已！”  
“是N·S长得好看，哪是你长得好看。”  
“嘿！”巫有些不服气，故意在我面前蹦了蹦，“要是我长得不够好看，导演会来找我拍这部高水平GV？”  
我被巫的话逗乐，真仔细地端详了一番他的长相。的确，巫的面貌在业内男演员中是顶尖的，还真称得上是神的宠儿，有那么几分神圣的气质。我挑起他两根金灿灿的发丝：“为了这部戏特意染的？”  
“屁！”巫得意起来，摇头晃脑的，“老子天生的。头一次见吧？每个跟我合作的男演员，干到深处的时候都要扯下来我几根头发。别以为我不知道他们是故意的，就是想拿回家收藏。可我到现在都没秃，厉害吧？老子不但活好，而且发量多！”  
我“嗤”的一声笑了出来。“那我也能收藏几根？现在就拔。”我半开玩笑道。巫那一头柔顺的金色长发是很让人心动。这部GV我不一定拿得稳，有其他演员带着投资想进组，指不定下一场戏我就被换掉了。而我与巫的差距有如云泥之别，不知道还有没有机会再与他合作。  
想到有可能没法被巫狠狠压在身子底下操到失禁，我就有些失落。我说过了，巫在业界是顶尖的GV男演员。  
巫朝我眨了眨眼。天哪，这个人真是神的容器吧？我彻底沉沦了。连眨眼都眨得这么魅惑而又圣洁。  
“今晚喝酒么？”巫在我耳边轻轻地说，“我请客。喝完之后随便你，想收藏几根就收藏几根。”  
我心动了。那边的导演在喊人，该准备拍第二场戏了。  
“为什么？”  
巫笑了。我的天，我要被这个人彻底征服了。  
他哼出一句不成调子的歌词：“爱情来得太快就像龙卷风。”

[1]鲁迅，《而已集·小杂感》  
[2]楚辞，《离骚·渔夫》  
[3]洛天依，《病态的我》  
[4]Л. Н. 安德列耶夫著，何桥译，《撒旦日记》。有改动。


End file.
